baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Van Gogh
Baby Van Gogh is the third Baby Einstein video which was released on August 14, 2000 Trivia # On the cover of the video where he has duct tape around his ear was very similar to when Vincent Van Gogh has his ear invisible. # On the back of the cover, we see pictures of Sierra Clark using some lemons on a sunflower background, then flowers, then Vincent Van Goat who likes paint. Puppets # Vincent Van Goat # Gumbo the duck # Bonkers the frog # Bach the rabbit # Benny Butterfly (Original version only) # Vivian Van Goat # Morris The Moose # Misty the Mouse # Max the Lamb Colors # Yellow # Green # Orange # Purple # Red # Blue Segments # FBI Warning Screen # Dancing Cactus # Opening Titles # Static messes up the paint palette wavy and broken with a loud crash then Vincent Van Goat arrives and was Covered In Paint (due to the fact that he likes paint), and turns around left and painted a "V." on the paint palette then moves around very back and throws the red paintbrush away, bleats and runs away # Colors Overture # A Yellow Flower Stem shows up as a stock footage while the word "YELLOW" fades in on a white background # Gumbo The Duck arrives Wildly Having Fun In The Sunflower Field while the yellow poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Wheat Field in the Sunset, Yellow Supplies or Toys, Vincent van goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away # Sierra Clark Uses A Lemon And Says "Yellow" # Inchworm Finger Puppets # Auto Shape Sorter # Bonkers The Frog Was Hitting A Green Balloon On His Head. As Vincent Van Goat Arrives, but the frog screams And Runs Away and disappears, When Suddenly All of the Green Balloons Pop leaving one green balloon left while the word "GREEN" appears letter-by-letter, then the goat Walks Away. # Bonkers The frog Chills In A Pond surrounded by real butterflies and dragonflies While the Green poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Lane in the Public Garden, Green Supplies or Toys, Vincent van goat Is Finished & Walks Away # Brad Boller Says "Green" And Stacks The Green Squares # Fly Finger Puppet # Stacking Rings # bach the rabbit uses a Magic Wand to Hit the Magic Hat 3 Times Causing Her Clone To Come Out give her a kiss and they disappear as the word "ORANGE" appears # bach the rabbit Plays In A Real Orange Leaf Pile while the Orange poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A 14 Sunflowers In A Vase, Orange Supplies or Toys, Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away # Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark And Brad Boller Say Orange # Mosquito Finger Puppet # Ramp Racer # Vincent Van Goat Smells Real Purple Flowers But Vivian Van Goat Arrives He Gasps & Says "Oh La La,"and Gives Her The Flowers, And a Kiss and a Hug and Walks Away with the word Purple appearing from hearts # Vivian Van Goat Arrives and was Covered In Paint (due to the fact that she likes paint) while holding A Magic Paintbrush in her mouth and turns around left to throw it and then moves around very back and gets hit by a Purple Marble Play Ball causing her to cry in pain and run away with a loud boom while the Purple poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Orchard Blossom, Purple Toys and Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away And then Gumbo the duck Quacks at the rest of the painting # Aspen Clark Is Holding A Flower In A Princess Suit And Says Purple # Inchworm Finger Puppets Again # Crazy Train # Morris The Moose Comes In with a Real Cape, Trying To Fit The Word Red On The Screen When Flying Away # Morris The Moose Leaps Across The Room With A Red Towel Paper while the Red poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints the Fishing Boats at the Beach, Red Toys, Vincent Van Goat Paints Almost Every Half of it Then Turns Off The Light and Turns Into The Duck who paints the rest of it and laughs and Walks Away. # Maddison Long Sees Little Red Riding Hood that says red # Fly Finger Puppet Again # Euro Train # Misty The Mouse Spots The Last Color On The Rainbow List and the word Blue appears # Misty The Mouse Uses a Blue Liquid Bowl To Slurp It And Watches The Moon while the blue poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Starry Night, Blue Toys or Supplies, Vincent van goat Is Finished, They Applauded and Walks Away, Brad Says Blue When Off Screen. # Finale # credits # bonkers the frog vivian van goat gumbo the duck bach the rabbit moris the moose beethoven the giraffe mozart the koala neptune the turtle isaac the lion misty the mouse and max the sheep all bow their heads # Pictures at the Exhibition Trivia * Giraffe Cone Puppet by Moravska Ustredna Appeared In Language Nursery, World Animals, Numbers Nursery, Baby Wordsworth, Meet the Orchestra, Baby's First Moves, Discovering Shapes, World Music and World Animal Adventure * Beethoven The Giraffe by Playsoup Appeared In Language Nursery, World Animals, Baby Vivaldi, Baby Beethoven, Baby Galileo, Numbers Nursery, Meet the Orchestra, Baby's First Moves, Discovering Shapes and Baby's First Sounds * Morris the Moose by Legends & Lore Appeared In Baby Bach, Baby Santa's Music Box, World Animals, Baby Wordsworth, Baby's First Moves and Discovering Shapes * Tear Drop Jewel (Manufactured Unknown) Appeared In Baby's Favorite Places * Misty the Mouse by Legends & Lore Appeared In Baby Bach, Baby Santa's Music Box, Neighborhood Animals, Baby Galileo, Baby MacDonald and Baby Wordsworth * Gumbo the Duck by Legends & Lore Appeared In Baby Bach, Neighborhood Animals, Numbers Nursery, Baby Monet, On The Go, Baby's Favorite Places and Lullaby Time * Vivian Van Goat by Legends & Lore Appeared In Neighborhood Animals, Baby Monet and Baby's Favorite Places * Whale Motion Wave by Carlisle Appeared In Baby's First Moves Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Sierra's Appearances Category:CDs Category:3 Category:1979 Category:DVDs